


Well that happened

by zzhenykaa



Series: Trans Ranboo cause projecting, am I right??? [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman-Ghast Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzhenykaa/pseuds/zzhenykaa
Summary: Ranboo isn't hyper dysphoric, he's gotten quite comfortable with his body and, yes, there are moments when he's dysphoric. But what happens when stealth Ranboo forgets that he has a chest? ;000orcrack fic where ranboo comes out to Phil and techno
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Trans Ranboo cause projecting, am I right??? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105154
Comments: 8
Kudos: 331





	Well that happened

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! first of all, sort of a self projection (whats new lmao??) cause I often forget that I have boobs and shit hasdsjkhjads
> 
> anyways!
> 
> TW: none :)))) its a fluff/crack fic ajsdaks

Ranboo has gotten quite comfortable with himself. For the _longest_ time he was incredibly dysphoric about his body, it was rough to say the least. But after several years, shit got better and he no longer binds all the time, like he used to do. When he's alone, he can safely walk around with just a shirt on, no hoodie or binder, just him and himself.

But one day, Ranboo sort of just _forgets?_ Nothing unusual about _Ranboo_ forgetting something, but he sort of just forgot he was _trans?_ In other words: the enderman forgot about his tits.

Like every other morning, this morning Ranboo woke up, slightly cleaned and tidied his shack and after just lying in his bed and staring at his ceiling decided to pay a visit to his neighbors. He's gotten quite friendly and close to the hybrids and would often visit them to drink some tea. So the enderman hybrid put on his dress shirt and after looking at himself in the mirror for a bit, left his shack.

After the small walk to Technoblade's and Phil's house, he knocked on their door.

'Oh hi, Ranboo!' Phil opened the door 'came to join us for some tea?'

'Yeah' Ranboo sheepishly smiled and Phil let the hybrid into his house. He shook of the snow off his shoulders and boots and stood next to the door, not exactly sure what to do with himself.

'You can help out by setting the table, if you want to help' Phil smiled at the awkward boy. Ranboo sheepishly ducked his head and went straight to the kitchen.

Phil started boiling the water and out of the corner of his eyes observed Ranboo, something seemed _off_ about him today. Phil grabbed the tea pot and tea and waited for the water to boil, still looking at the hybrid who was grabbing the tea cups and carefully putting them onto the small table they had. ' _Something is definitely off'_ Phil thought to himself _'What is it though? He seems to be acting like he usually does, maybe something is off with his outfit? Maybe he added something new to it and I just didn't notice?' ._ So Phil observed the young hybrid more intently, _'nothing **seems**_ _to be off..._ ' he first examined his boots, nothing new, his pants, also nothing, and then his shirt _'OH'_

Phil figured out what was off. Ranboo usually flat chest now seemed to have increased in size? 

Maybe Phil was just going senile with old age??? HOW could have Ranboo's chest just have grown??? Phil decided to stop looking at the boy and just finished making the tea.

After a couple moments of silence, Technoblade woke up and came down the stairs from his bedroom. 

'G'morning, Phil...and Ranboo' The disheveled piglin yawned and walked past the kitchen to the table where Ranboo sat at.

Finally, the tea was ready and Phil joined the other two at the table, also noting how Techno had quite a quizzical look on his face.

'Hey, Ranboo could you get the cookies from the cupboard, please?' Phil smiled at Ranboo, who quickly nodded and stood up to get them. As soon as he did so Techno and Phil immediately looked at each other. 

'Ranboo has a chest.' Techno stated in a whisper as he stared at the other hybrid 'I mean, we cant know that, maybe he just ate something that made him bloat or something?' Phil whispered back, Technoblade just narrowed his eyes at the elder 'Sure...'

Ranboo returned to the table and set down the cookie jar, sitting down with the other two. Phil poured the tea into their cups and they started quietly drinking the green tea.

Finally, Phil spoke up 'So, Ranboo...' 

'Yeah?' the ender replied.

'Did you eat anything new or interesting yesterday or in the past week or so..?' 

'No..? I don't think so at least, why?' the confused hybrid replied.

'Are you wearing a stuffed bra?' Technoblade spoke up intently staring at the boy.

'TECHNO YOU CANT JUST ASK THAT-' Phil whisper-yelled at the piglin who just looked at the elder with an expression that said _if no one was going to ask, then I will_ 'theres absolutely nothing wrong with that, Ranboo, if you are!' 

Ranboo just stared at them confused 'What do you mean-' he looked down at his chest **' _OH_ '**

Ranboo started laughing while the other two just stared at him confused.

'I cant believe I forgot about that!' Ranboo said between laughs, when he slightly calmed down he looked at them and said 'well, uh, im trans?'

'so... she/her pronouns or..?' Techno narrowed his eyes.

'No, no! Still he/him, im just female to male! I just, ugh, forgot' Ranboo sheepishly said.

'How could you forget that your are trans?' Phil looked at the boy with a confused smile.

'I, uh, don't know really, must have gotten used to you guys' Ranboo smiled at them.

'We support you by the way, any way you are, all the way!' Phil quickly added.

'I will commit homicide if anyone is transphobic to you or to anyone. ' Techno said with his usual monotone as he took a long slow sip of his tea which made the other two burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short but the idea has been stuck in my head all day and I just had to write it,,, hope you enjoyed it !!!


End file.
